


Not quitting || Young Boots

by fangrrlsing (Niwidu)



Series: HEU short shorts [2]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Three Musketeers (2011), Young Blades (2001)
Genre: Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwidu/pseuds/fangrrlsing
Summary: Nothing better than bickering with the enemy.





	Not quitting || Young Boots

“So, you’re the bane of our existence.“

Rochefort looks up from where he’s sharpening his sword. “The bane of your existence? It delights me to hear that. “

D’Artagnan snorts. “Sure it does.“ He watches the other man. “You know, the other musketeers warned me about you. But I really thought we had something going on back there.“

Rochefort puts his sword away and smiles sharply at d’Artagnan. “You didn’t get me killed. That doesn’t mean we had a connection. You can withdraw, of course, if you’re afraid.“

D’Artagnan crosses his arms stubbornly. “Never.“

Rochefort’s grin widens. “Well then, no one said anything about a swordfight. I’m sure we can find another way to claim a winner.“

D’Artagnan stares at him for a long moment before his resolve settles. “Oh, it’s _on_ ,“ he mutters, grabbing Rochefort’s hand and dragging him with him.

Rochefort follows all too eagerly, sure to win this round. And the reward will be marvellous.


End file.
